Premier Potter
by Salome Salamander
Summary: AU post Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter celebra su triunfo como Primer Ministro de Magia, cuando atentan contra su vida. Para saber como llega a esto, lean.
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIER POTTER**

_**Callejón Diagón.**_  
_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_  
_**2018.**_

Harry Potter estaba en la gloria.  
A bordo de un carruaje descapotable tirado por el hipogrífo Buckbeack, el mundialmente conocido Niño Que Vivió miraba con fruición a la gente que le saludaba apelotonada a ambos lados del callejón.  
Todos ellos habían ido allí a demostrarle su afecto y respeto; algunos agitaban banderas con la Cruz de San Jorge, pero la mayoría simplemente portaban retratos suyos.  
En estos retratos podía leerse "POTTER FOR PREMIER" (Potter Para Ministro de Magia).  
—¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER!—coreaba la gente alzando los brazos cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Le amaban, le querían. El era suyo y ellos eran suyos. Incondicionalmente.  
Miró a su derecha. Sentada en el asiento de al lado, Ginny sonreía y saludaba a la multitud que estaba allí, en la apoteosis de su triunfo. Aquello acentuó aun mas la felicidad de Harry; aquel era su momento, el mayor momento de triunfo en su vida, solo superado por haber matado a Voldemort... ¡y ella estaba allí para compartirlo con el!  
Absolutamente nada podía estropear un día tan perfecto, pensó. Estaba firmemente convencido de que, a partir de ahora, absolutamente todo les iba a ir bien a el y a su familia.  
Se llevó la mano a la frente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Seguía sin dolerle, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.  
Sus partidarios imitaron su gesto, por entonces convertido en una formula de saludo habitual entre ellos.  
Todo estaba en orden... Buieno, todo quizá no, pero no era cuestión de amrgarse el día por algo así...  
_"Luego hablaré con Ron"_ pensó antes de lanzar un beso a sus grupis.

En el segundo piso del Caldero Chorreante, alguien asomado a una ventana medio entornada observaba a través de un aparato que recordaba a dos telescopios unidos entre si. Bajó el aparato y lo dejó sobre una mesita cercana, antes de girarse y caminar hacia un estuche de guitarra que había sobre la cama.  
Al hacerlo, pasó junto al espejo, revelandose como una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, con gruesas ojeras y los incisivos ligeramente sobresalientes. Usaba una túnica de mago bajo la que llevaba ropas de muggle, y por alguna razón llevaba guantes de piel.  
En su rostro se veía la expresión de alguien perseguido cuando abrió el estuche, revelando que dentro no había ningún instrumento musical.  
Sonrió mientras extraía un pesado fusil de francotirador, que depositó sobre la cama antes de consultar el manual de instrucciones que adyuvía con el aparato. Siguiendo las indicaciones del libro, ensambló las patas debajo del cañón y el cargador en su sitio, tras comprobar que estaba cargado. Atornilló la mira y colocó el arma en la ventana, de modo que apuntara hacia abajo, a la multitud.  
Pegó el ojo a la mira y recorrió la zona hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; un carro tirado por un hipogrifo que le era extrañamente familiar. Subió en aquella dirección y localizó al hombre a quien todos adoraban, saludando al público con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia...  
—Sonríe al pajarito...—canturreó antes de apuntar al sitio donde lucía el blasón de Hogwarts...  
Tiró del gatillo.

Lo único que supieron los espectadores fue que en alguna parte se oyó un fuerte estampido, bastante similar al que haría una aparición; sin que mediara ningún hechizo, Harry Potter se desplomó como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Del pecho de su túnica empezó a manar abundante sangre...  
El Niño Que Vivió notó como si una pared invisible le hubiera embestido; luego una quemazón de fuego que le traspasaba el pecho. Respiró fuerte; por alguna razón, estaba vivo.  
_"¿Qué ha sido esto?" se extrañó. "No se parece a ningún hechizo que conozca..."_  
La túnica se le abrió, dejándole ver una herida pequeña y redonda, de la que manaba abundante sangre. Por un instante no entendió aquello, hasta que viejos recuerdos acudieron a su mente; viejas peliculas de acción que había visto en el televisor de Dudley.  
_"Me han disparado..."_ dedujo; aquello era algo absolutamente irreal. No tenía ningún sentido. Enemigos no le faltaban, desde luego, ¿pero qué clase de mago usaría una pistola para atacarle?  
—¡Primer Ministro! —llamó alguien.  
El publico empezó a gritar.  
—¡Han matado al Ministro de Magia! ¡Nos han matado a Potter!—  
—¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¿Cómo ha sido?—  
—¡Es magia negra muy oscura, estoy seguro!—  
"Es una bala, idiotas." Quiso decirles Harry, pero la voz se le ahogó en la garganta. "Voy a morir de muerte mortifera y ninguno sabe lo que me pasa..."  
Ginny le abrazó, protegiéndole con su cuerpo, mientras ordenaba al conductor que les sacara de allí.  
—¡Abrid paso! ¡Abrid paso al Ministro de Magia Harry Potter! ¡Abrid paso!—  
Harry notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas; pensó que se trataba de una Aparición Conjunta, pero entendió que estaba a punto de perder el sentido...  
Aferró la mano de Ginny, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos por ella, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad...

Ginny notó que su amado perdía el sentido y notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Lo apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo y se concentró en la Aparición Conjunta, al tiempo que los aurores formaban un circulo alrededor, para protegerlos de futuros ataques...  
_"Dios... no me falles ahora... concéntrate..."_ se ordenó a si misma.  
Ambos se desvanecieron de allí con carro y todo. La única prueba que quedó de su paso fue una mancha de sangre y un hipogrifo asombrado, así como su aun más asombrado conductor.

En el Caldero Chorreante, la mujer que había cometido el magi-magnicidio, volvió a guardar el fusil en el estuche de la guitarra y, tras asegurarse de que no se dejaba ninguna pertenencia, salió de la habitación.  
Atravesó el bar para salir, no sin que Tom, el decrepito posadero, la viera.  
—¿Cómo, señorita Granger? ¿Ya se marcha?—preguntó.  
Hermione forzó una sonrisa y se giró para mirarle.  
—Asi es, Tom.—dejó varias monedas de plata en la barra.—No será sano quedarme por aquí. Por cierto, parece que ahí fuera hay mucho jaleo.—comentó señalando la puerta de atrás, por la que empezaban a oirse gritos y maldiciones.  
Sin esperar la respuesta del posadero, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el nebulosa mundo muggle, confundiendose nebulosamente con los cientos de neblinosos transeúntes que atravesaban la nebulosa Charing Cross bajo la nebulosa niebla londinense.


	2. La decisión de ser Premier

**2: La decisión de ser premier**

_**Seis meses antes, La Madriguera.**_

Aunque se suponía que se habían reunido allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily, la verdad era que aquella era una mas de las reuniones que mantenían Harry, Ron y Hermione para discutir la situación del país y lo que podían hacer al respecto.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, sorprendentemente, Inglaterra había ido a peor.  
La administración Shacklebolt, que había empezado con muy buen pie, no pudo hacer frente a las exigencias de la gente que quería ver a Harry Potter en el puesto de primer Ministro de Magia. Constantemente se producían manifestaciones ante el Ministerio.  
A esto había que añadirle la enésima sublevación de los duendes, liderada por los banqueros de Gringotts, quienes merced a un retorcido complot, que incluía cámaras antropofagas y sondas rectales defectuosas, habían arruinado la economía de los magos. Y, por extensión, del Ministerio de Magia.  
Para rematarlo, no había forma de contactar con los cada vez mas ineptos Primeros Ministros muggles y convencerles de que no complicaran mas la situación metiendo al país en una guerra. Puesto que todo el mundo sabía que, si la Inglaterra Muggle se metía en una guerra, la Inglaterra Mágica también.  
Y por mucho que los muggles estuvieran venciendo en el campo de batalla, en el frente mágico los magos afganos eran mucho mejores, con la diferencia de que, al contrario que en el mundo muggle, estaban apoyados activamente por los magos de los paises vecinos. Los cuales también apoyaban a los duendes sublevados como forma de debilitar a Inglaterra.  
Desde que el premier Blair intentara disparar al agente-enlace Fudge con una pistola, este había renunciado a todo intento de contactar con los muggles, y nadie mas quiso ofrecerse voluntario. Por supuesto, el ministro Thicknesse se habría limitado a lanzarle un imperius, pero Shackelbolt se negaba rotundamente a utilizar esa clase de metodos.  
Por desgracia, una parte cada vez mayor de la sociedad mágica, influida por los medios de comunicación, empezaba a reclamar esa clase de metodos: firmeza frente a los agitadores y aliados de los mortifagos, asi como contra aquellos que les apoyasen.

Ese era otro tema: los mortifagos.  
Aunque los que eran mortifagos, mortifagos, estaban todos en Azkaban o bien en libertad tras haber cumplido las correspondientes penas, el movimiento se resistía a morir. Muy recientemente, habían saltado a las páginas de El Profeta las acciones de varios grupos que reclamaban para si el legado del Señor Tenebroso. Ya se llamasen Juventudes Mortífagas, Ejército Mágico Inglés o Brigadas de la Calavera, su principal ocupación parecía ser atacar a todo aquel que se manifestase contrario al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  
El ataque mas sonado había sido un intento de acabar con el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Percy Weasley. Había sido reivindicado por un grupo que se hacía llamar Ejército del Nuevo Anochecer, quienes se presentaban como "los herederos del Señor Tenebroso y libertadores de la Patria frente al yugo de las indeseables criaturas".  
La oficina de aurores no daba abasto para contener a aquellos grupos: simplemente, había tantos que no sabían ni por donde empezar.  
Los subordinados de Harry vivian en un permanente estado de tensión nerviosa, puesto que, como en los peores tiempos de Voldemort, ellos y sus familias también eran objetivos de ataques terroristas.

—¡Es por el bién del país, no hay otra solución!—argumentaba Harry ante sus amigos.—Debe haber un lider fuerte al mando. Ahora mismo, Inglaterra es un barco sin nadie al timón...—  
—¿Que es un timón?—preguntó Ron.  
—No lo aguanto...—suspiró Hermione.  
—Es que no lo sé. ¿Es algo parecido al volante?—  
Harry le atajó con un gesto de la mano.  
—Olvídalo. La cuestión es que Inglaterra necesita un símbolo en torno al que unirse y plantar cara al terror de Voldemort.—señaló Hermione.—Antes era el Ministerio de Magia, pero ahora mismo es muy impopular. ¡No había visto unos resultados tan malos desde los tiempos de Fudge!—  
—Bueno, Fudge cometió un error muy grave.—recordó Ron.—Te plantó cara a ti.—dijo mirando a Harry.  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
—No creo que eso tuviera nada que ver con su caida. Recuerda que entonces todo el mundo creyó al Ministerio y se puso en contra de Harry.—señaló.  
—Pero ahora le adoran, ¿no es así?—

Era cierto, pensó Hermione con tristeza. La popularidad de Harry estaba directamente relacionada con la del Ministerio. Cada vez que el Ministerio alcanzaba una cota baja de popularidad, la fama de Harry aumentaba. Por el contrario, si al Ministerio le iba bien, Harry era indiferente u odiado por la sociedad mágica.  
Aquello le parecía extremadamente peligroso. Como hija de muggles, conocía perfectamente que incluso el sistema democrático tenía fallos y tendía al bipartidismo. ¿Acaso la relación de Harry con el Ministerio era similar? Por lo que leía en El Profeta, y lo que había visto, especialmente después de la Segunda Guerra Civil Mágica, la idea generalizada era que quien apoyase a Harry Potter por definición estaba en contra del Ministerio. No importaba quien estuviera al mando.  
Ella se había estado planteando hacer algo para cambiar aquel sistema desde el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Sin embargo, se había topado con dos problemas fundamentales.

El primero era evidente: tratar de convencer a los magos de que se planteasen adoptar un sistema nuevo, para colmo inventado por los muggles, era tan productivo como intentar razonar con una ostra para que te diera sus perlas.  
El segundo problema era evidente: incluso suponiendo que lograra explicarle a los magos como funcionaba aquello de las elecciones, los partidos políticos, la limitación del mando a periodos de cuatro años y todo eso, estaba el problema de que alternativas iban a presentarse.  
Los magos eran una sociedad mucho mas monolítica y conservadora que los muggles. Los magos basicamente lo que querían era resolver sus asuntos entre ellos y que no les vinieran con tonterías. La única alternativa a la situación actual con cierto grado de segumiento eran los partidarios de Voldemort.  
Y algo que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hacer de ninguna manera era permitir que sus propuestas de reforma permitieran el ascenso al poder de un nuevo Thicknesse.

Volvió a la realidad en el instante en que Ron decía algo.  
—La gente odia al ministro y adora a Harry. Tal vez lo ideal sería que Harry fuera ministro.—sugirió bromeando, antes de servirles hidromiel.  
Soltó una carcajada como si aquella idea fuera un completo disparate. Harry le imitó, pero en sus ojos se veía claro que en realidad estaba en otra parte...  
—No lo estarás considerando, ¿verdad?—se inquietó Hermione.  
El asintió distraidamente.

Harry llevaba algún tiempo dandole vueltas a la idea de convertirse en el simbolo que había mencionado Hermione. El hombre capaz de unir a todo el país, no para el mal, sino para el bien. El reverso de Lord Voldemort.

Lo cierto era que, si quería tomar el poder, por el bien del país, aquel era el mejor momento: todos sus hijos, asi como los de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, estaban en Hogwarts, el segundo lugar mas seguro de Inglaterra. Harry estaba seguro de que, de cualquier forma, McGonagall se aseguraría de que estuvieran protegidos frente a toda amenaza exterior. Aunque solo fuera por una cuestión de principios.  
Una vez mas, el, Harry Potter, salvaría la situación... La idea era abrumadora y por un instante dudó. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a dar el paso... a tomar el poder?  
"_Nos han dado poder, y ese poder nos dá derecho a gobernar, por el bien de todos._" le dijo la voz de Dumbledore en su cabeza.  
¿No sería eso como convertirse en un nuevo Voldemort?  
_"Voldemort no quería salvar a nadie. Voldemort solo quería conseguir todo e poder que pudiera acumular y no le importaba matar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante."_  
Pero derrocar al Ministro y dirigir el país como le vino en gana era lo que había hecho Voldemort...  
_"El no lo hacía para conseguir la paz."_  
Cierto. Pero Grindelwald también estaba convencido de que hacía un servicio a la humanidad. Por el Bien de Todos, ese era su lema.  
_"Lema que le robó a Dumbledore. Yo no soy Grindelwald. ¡Ni siquiera se nada sobre su carrera! No. Dejaré que el pueblo mágico decida por si mismo. Me presentaré a las elecciones y, si esa es la voluntad de la gente, ganaré y les salvaré de si mismos."_

—Me he decidido.—anunció a sus amigos.—Y quiero proponeros un brindis.—  
Alzó la copa al tiempo que ellos.  
—No hay otra solución.—decidió Harry mientras entrechocaban las copas.—Para salvar al país, nos apoderaremos del Ministerio.—


End file.
